<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>終末じゃない·正值始初 by Tung_198</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146878">終末じゃない·正值始初</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tung_198/pseuds/Tung_198'>Tung_198</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ChroNoiR歌單延伸系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tung_198/pseuds/Tung_198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-序章(?)<br/>-玩梗滿天飛<br/>-極度自娛+生草<br/>-以叶的視角作記述<br/>-推薦伴隨ChroNoiR-終末じゃない一同服用</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KNKZ, Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ChroNoiR歌單延伸系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>終末じゃない·正值始初</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>小知識 : 叶=叶え=Kanae   葛葉=くずは=Kuzuha<br/>叶的自稱 : 僕(Boku)   葛葉的自稱 : 俺(Ore)</p><p> </p><p>致我最喜歡的天使皮惡魔及惡魔皮天使.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>距離叶成為Vtuber , 已經過了一個多星期 , 因為失去了以前的記憶 , 所以也沒太大負擔 , 只是有時有點...迷失 ? 沒有甚麼追求 , 沒有甚麼壓力的人生 , 甚至空閒得有點空虛 。 所以叶成為了Vtuber , 純粹就只是想要在打遊戲的時候有人陪著而已 。 </p><p>但叶的舊住所隔音較差 , 在凌晨直播的話 , 會為鄰居帶來不便 , 所以叶搬家了 。 新居位於高級大廈 , 一層只有四間房間 , 所以鄰居也只有三戶 , 只要趕快把隔音室建好的話 , 想必要謝罪的次數也會變少吧 。 懷著妥協的心情新屋入夥 , 預先買了一點伴手禮向鄰居打好交道 , 但是不知道為什麼㪣了對面的兩戶都沒有反應 。 </p><p>「是仍未有人居住的意思嗎 ? 那麼這層應該只有我一個住戶了 。 」叶最後僥倖地象徵式敲了一下隔壁的門 , 卻聽到裏面傳出爽快的腳步聲 , 接著大門便打開了 。 </p><p>由於是推開的設計 , 門一下子撞在叶的身上 , 突如其來的外力使叶穩不住平衡 , 摔倒了 , 在第一次見面的人面前 。 給來者留下的印象到底是內疚 , 還是那一下看起上來很痛呢 ? </p><p>叶無從得知 , 甚至不能思考 , 因為比起丟臉 , 更令人震驚的事情發生在叶的眼前一一這個白髮赤眼的男子 , 背後長著異常色情 , 在漫畫裏才會出現的 , 巨大的翅膀 。 </p><p>「啊......晚上好 。 」 發覺自己看過頭而失態之後 , 叶補上了一句問候 , 但卻又覺得現在的情境實在是怪怪的 。 </p><p>對方是coser嗎 ? 應該是正在試着服裝吧 , 我打擾他了嗎 ? 不過那對翅膀上面那些血管也太過逼真了吧 , 現在的手作都如此精美嗎 ? 叶就這樣觀察著對方的翅膀陷入了沉思 , 直到對方也開口向叶搭話 。 </p><p>「你現在的聲音聽上去就像棉花糖一樣 , 那些人類的祭典上販賣的棉花糖 , 很快就會融化但是很甜 , 還會黏到周圍都是的那種 , 你明白嗎 ? 」對方説得頭頭是道 , 似乎在說明的途中還想像了一下棉花糖的滋味 , 下意識舔了一下嘴唇 。 叶從他的口中 , 看見了若隱若現的鋒利犬齒 , 看上去能將人置於死地 。 </p><p>「失禮地請問一下 , 你是惡魔嗎 ? 」<br/>
「是吸血鬼啦バ~カ, 看吧 , 我有翅膀 , 我是貴族吸血鬼 。 」</p><p>雖然叶此刻腦袋一片空白 , 但依然反射動作地給了他一個營業微笑 。 Live2D的立繪是靠面部捕捉儀器去判定表情的 , 因此前段時間叶一直在練習各種模樣 , 自自然然開始變得熟練起來了 。 </p><p>終於在現實中派上用場了啊 , 叶這樣想着 , 突然覺得有成為vtuber實在是太好了 。 </p><p>「這樣啊...好的 , 這些是給予鄰居的慰問品 , 如果不合心意真的不好意思 , 沒有顧及到人類以外的種族的需求 。 我是做遊戲直播之類工作的 , 雖然已經盡快在安裝隔音室 , 不過如果不幸還是有聲音傳出的話 , 請你多多包涵 。 今天和人類以外的種族會面的時間 , 我想就到此為止吧 。 雖然不知道你的名字 , 但是很高興認識你 , 我叫叶 。 那麼打擾了 , 再見 。 」</p><p>「啊...呀 ! 我叫葛葉 , 再...」未等葛葉反應過來 , 叶就已經回到自己的住所了 , 順便把葛葉的回話拒諸門外 。 為自己的伴手禮的下落處理鬆了一口氣之後 , 叶坐到電腦面前 , 開始搜索着下一次搬屋的房地產資料 。 </p><p>鄰居是貴族吸血鬼甚麼的 , 這種很萌的設定在三次元中叶完全接受不了 , 是說地球有這麼小嗎 ? 還是二十多年前的貴族吸血鬼繁衍過度以致 ? 說到底吸血鬼到底是怎樣生小孩的 ? </p><p>叶深深地在空曠的房間裏嘆了一口氣 , 也不知道是嘆給誰聽 , 啊 , 不知道吸血鬼的聽覺靈敏嗎 ? </p><p>雖然今天經歷了這麼大的衝擊 , 但是凌晨的Youtube雜談還是不能缺席的 , 畢竟和觀眾約好了 。 叶打開了設備測試了音效 , 就這樣陪著觀眾聊了三個小時左右 。</p><p>在關掉直播之後 , 叶走到窗檯邊靠著欄桿俯視著夜景 , 很可惜的是直播結束的時候 , 已經是很深的深夜 , 分得更仔細些的話就是清晨 , 已經沒有燈光和人出沒了 , 只有安靜的夜晚 。 </p><p>這個時候應該說些甚麼 ? 趁現在想好 , 下一次的直播就用這個做梗吧 。 </p><p>「今天天氣真好啊 。 」*(註1)<br/>
「今天天氣真好啊 , 啊 。 」</p><p>旁邊的露台響起了一樣內容的話語 , 與別不同的是 , 葛葉的語氣聽起上來是認真想要表達這樣的心情 , 但叶已經累了 , 不想再吐槽了 。 </p><p>「啊~晚上好 , 還是早上好 ? 吸血鬼和我一樣在早上才睡覺嗎 ? 」<br/>
「我才不睡覺 , 說你好就夠了 。 」<br/>
「是叫Ku-Zu-Ha對吧 , 那麼你好 , Ku醬*(註2) 。 」<br/>
「蛤 ?! 不要那樣叫我 。 」</p><p>「是是 , 所以你在幹甚麼 ? 要去吃飯了嗎 ? 你喜歡甚麼血型的 ? 順帶一提我是A型血 。 」<br/>
「...我已經不吸人血很久了 , 所以體質和人類一樣 , 但再生能力還是正常的 , 畢竟我是貴族嘛 。 」</p><p>「是是 , 你喜歡玩電腦遊戲嗎 ? 」<br/>
「啊 , 最近的話挺喜歡PUPG的 , 放送時也會打一下 。 」<br/>
「我也喜歡PUBG啊 , 不過你也有在做放送嗎 ? 」<br/>
「嗯 , 我是虛擬吸血鬼Vtuber , 葛葉 。 」*(註3)<br/>
「哇 。 真令人驚訝 , 我是彩虹社的 。 下一次要一起放送嗎 ? 就玩PUBG吧 。 *(註4)」<br/>
「Ok」</p><p>「額...叶你吃飯了嗎 ? 」<br/>
「剛剛結束直播 , 現在準備去煮 。 」<br/>
「我買了草莓蛋糕 , 拿來做飯後甜品吧 ! 連同你那些慰問品一起 , 你等等我哦 , 我們一起吃飯吧 。 」</p><p>説完以後葛葉就從陽台跑去冰箱拿東西了 。 </p><p>「啊 , 那麼我幫你打開門 。 」<br/>
「不用啦不用啦 , 這裡就夠了 。 」</p><p>葛葉捧着一大堆食品 , 從陽台輕躍飛到叶的陽台 , 期間還像是展示一樣用力搧動那雙翅膀 , 颳起的風刺痛了叶的眼睛 , 使得叶閉上了眼 , 迷糊中接過食物 , 然後感覺被高大的東西撞了一下 , 圍在懷裡了 。 </p><p>「哈啊...Kanae 。 Kanae , KanaeKanae , KanaeKanaeKanae~」</p><p>葛葉突如其來地把整個頭都窩在叶的頸側磨蹭 , 像是進行了吸氣換氣的動作 , 可以感受到葛葉的氣息散落在後頸上 , 有點癢癢的 , 不過感覺也不討厭 , 就任由他抱著吧 。 </p><p>面對第一次見面卻硬是向叶撒嬌的葛葉 , 叶腦中一瞬間將葛葉與白色長毛大型狗的形象重疊了 。 叶淡然地順了順葛葉的頭髮 , 手感的確不錯 , 感覺就像是每個月都會去寵物美容院進行打理的柔軟毛髮 , 叶相當喜歡對生活質素有要求的人 。 </p><p>「是~叶えです~(我就是叶~) , 怎麼了 ? 你是homo嗎 ? 」<br/>
「別用人類那套定義貴族吸血鬼 , 我才不是那種感情 。 」<br/>
「我知道了 , 我會用貴族homo吸血鬼標籤你的 。 」<br/>
「喂叶你這傢伙 ! 我只有對你才這樣 ! 不要再用人類角度歧視我了 ! 」<br/>
「蛤 ! 我才不背負令你變成homo gachi的責任 , 哼 ! Ku醬哼 ! 我要煮飯了 ! 」*(註5)<br/>
「蛤啊 ?! 我才不是 ! 讓我也幫忙啦 ! 」</p><p>「肯定會弄得亂七八糟的 。 」<br/>
「有甚麼關係 , 又不是我家 。 」*(註6)<br/>
「那你去切胡蘿蔔 。 」<br/>
「我不要 , 我不吃胡蘿蔔 。 」<br/>
「...我也不吃 , 那麼你燒水好了 。 」<br/>
「我害怕明火啦 , 不想被炎上 。 」*(註7)<br/>
「......去把桌上的雜物搬開吧 , 我們暫時坐在房間吃 。 」</p><p>就這樣透過莫名其妙的十分鐘相處 , 叶和葛葉似乎眨眼間就建立了深厚的男生情誼 。 明明是第一次見 , 相處互動間卻很熟悉 , 或許因為對方和叶都是vtuber , 也是不熟也能聊起來的類型吧 。 </p><p>※</p><p>「嗚哇 , 好~吃 ! *(註8)叶好吃 ! 」<br/>
「是是 , 你不會自己料理嗎 ? 」<br/>
「嗯 ? 買就好了 , 便利店很便利哦 ! 」<br/>
「那麼以後過來吃吧 , 材料你買 , 我付20%飯錢 。 」看著吃飽的葛葉開始不安定地四處張望 , 叶稍微憂慮地收拾好餐具 , 連碗也不洗就快步折返房間 。 </p><p>「我要在這裡睡 , 我很喜歡叶的家 。 」 對上的是葛葉燦爛又熱切的視線 , 不知道為什麼他的情緒看起來非常高漲 , 明明已經是有點疲累的清早 , 這就是人類以外種族的優勝之處嗎 ? </p><p>「......明明你家的結構也是一樣的 , 裝修也差不多 , 到底有什麼值得喜歡 ? 」<br/>
「有你在啊 ! 然後床也超大 , 我那邊只有棺材*(註9) 。 」葛葉話語剛落 , 就伸手拍了拍床褥 , 那張床是叶花費重金買下的 , 至少能夠放置五個平躺的叶 。 *(註10)</p><p>「......如果要留宿 , 你要睡客房 。 然後吸血鬼不睡棺材不會睡不著嗎 ? 」<br/>
「我...我才不用睡覺啦 , 只是喜歡躺着而已 ! 不過你的床真的好大 , 借我躺躺啦~」葛葉似乎真的非常鍾情那張床 , 馬上就拍了拍被鋪 , 蠢蠢欲動地爬上了床 。 </p><p>「好髒 , 先洗澡 。 翅膀呢 ? 」<br/>
「之前洗了 , 翅膀可以收起來啦 , 不過其實壓着也沒關係 , 它們很柔軟 。 」<br/>
「欸~借我摸一下 。 」</p><p>趁着葛葉背對叶的空隙 , 叶伸手碰觸了翅膀撐骨下的複膜 。 和雄偉的外表不同 , 摸上去是相當柔軟的觸感 , 就像是在撫摸著沒有骨骼及血肉填充在其中的人類皮膚 , 十分滾燙 。 </p><p>「叶 ! 」</p><p>像是嚇到一樣 , 葛葉反手就把叶按倒在床上 , 翅膀輕輕揮了兩下 , 而葛葉的臉龐以肉眼可見的速度染上紅色 , 緩緩地喘氣 , 血紅色的瞳孔此刻充滿了某種不可言喻的危機感 , 叶仿佛獵物般被他盯上了 。 </p><p>「啊 , 抱歉 , 痛嗎 ? 」<br/>
「我不知道要怎樣開口告訴你這種感覺......不過不要再碰了 。 」<br/>
「啊~我明白了 , 因為超級舒服吧 ? 你的敏感帶真大一片 。 」<br/>
「閉嘴バカ 。 」<br/>
「都是男人放心啦 , 不會被炎上 。 不過這下真的要去洗澡了吧 ? (笑)」<br/>
「叶 ! 你給我記住了 ! 」</p><p>然後葛葉真的乖乖去洗澡了 , 叶嗤笑出聲 , 忽然有種感慨 , 以後的生活有那個吸血鬼感覺也挺好的 , 因為很寂寞 , 很怕寂寞 。 而這種寂寞的氛圍是揮之不去的 , 好比清晨間的霧氣會瀰漫繚繞著山脈 。 叶本來已經屈服了 , 但又隨著小小的改變而泛起漣漪 , 如果是那個非常吵鬧的吸血鬼的話 , 或者可以填滿更多的空虛吧 ? 想到這裡 , 叶打了個哈欠 , 意識逐漸遠去 。 </p><p>※</p><p>直到叶再次醒來 , 天色已經微亮起來了 , 天空陷入晨光與月光的交界 , 從窗簾底下透進木製的地板上 。 </p><p>「葛葉 ? 」</p><p>叶有點吃驚地看著躺在自己旁邊的葛葉 , 雖然床很大 , 一起睡也不會擠到不舒服 , 但是有必要嗎 ? 葛葉真的喜歡我嗎 ? 不過說真的 , 葛葉對自己的反應處處都有點違和 , 就算只是葛葉一見鍾情 、 和自己相性很合 , 也未必親昵如此 。 </p><p>「葛葉不是說不會睡覺嗎 ? 」</p><p>叶用指尖描繪了一下葛葉的輪廓 , 葛葉的皮膚涼涼的 , 白皙得沒有血色 , 但是的確長得非常標誌 。 叶一時看得有點恍神 , 手上的動作也停止了 。 </p><p>「吶Ku醬 , 我很怕寂寞 , 所以如果要親近我 , 請發誓不要丟下我 。 明白了嗎 ? 一 , 二 , 三......看吧 , 你也會和其他人一樣 , 只會離開...」<br/>
「好了啦 ! 我發誓就是了 ! 」</p><p>看著原本閉眼休息的葛葉猛地睜開眼打斷了叶 , 鮮豔的紅寶石般的明眸直直地對上叶的視線 , 傳達了稍些難為情的心情 。 </p><p>叶的下垂眼又垂得更低了 , 從臉上看不出任何感情 , 只剩下無意識掛着的 , 有點勉強的微笑 。 叶沉默着梳了一下自己的頭髮 , 又伸手梳了一下葛葉的白髮才開口 。 </p><p>「雖然不知道你想要從我這裡獲得甚麼 , 實際上我一無所有 , 可能滿足不了你喔 ? 啊 , 如果是想要人類的身體的話還是有一具的 。 」<br/>
「我才不需要人類 。 叶......叶是獨特的 , 我只需要叶 。 」</p><p>葛葉看到移開目光準備下床的叶 , 有點慌張地也坐了起來抓住叶的手 。 </p><p>「...?」<br/>
「別走 。 」<br/>
「這是我家啦 , 我只是要拿那個 。 」叶指向電腦桌上的糖果罐 , 放開葛葉的手從罐中取了兩顆後便坐回床上 。 </p><p>「給你 。 」叶撕開包裝將其中一顆放進口裏 , 另一顆則塞進了葛葉的手中 。 那是一顆晶瑩剔透的糖果 , 泛着淡藍色的色澤 , 切成水晶一樣的形狀放置在透明的包裝紙内 。 葛葉拎起糖果 , 放在離叶的眼睛有一點遠的水平角度位置 , 透過糖果看向叶的瞳孔 。 </p><p>「顔色對上了 。 」葛葉咧嘴笑了出來 , 也爽快地撕開包裝放入口中 , 味道是香甜的葡萄口味 。 叶注視着葛葉的一系列動作 , 不自覺間嘴角掛着的笑容也稍然逝去 , 叶輕輕皺起了眉頭 , 無害的長相也變得陰沉 。 </p><p>「葛葉 , 我並不喜歡你 。 」叶知道自己在説謊 , 也知道這樣説會傷害到人 , 但就是無法忍耐隱隱發痛的心臟 , 想要推開這個明明沒有體温 , 情感卻熱切得足以灼傷的人 。 </p><p>「但也不討厭不是嗎 ? 叶 , 吸血鬼並不睡覺 。 」葛葉一步步爬向叶 , 在抱住叶之前雙手猶豫了一下 , 但也僅僅只是一下 , 隨即便用力抱緊了叶 。 </p><p>「吸血鬼是不會死的 , 所以我一直都在 。 」</p><p>「我就是討厭吸血鬼這一點 。 」叶吸吸鼻子 , 但也止不住落下不爭氣的涙 。 叶是知道的 , 這隻吸血鬼明白自己的無助與寂寞 , 大概是因為相同的處境 ? 叶不知道 , 也不想深究 , 過去就成為過去吧 , 畢竟未來已經有著彼此了 。 </p><p>「現在的我只能做到這種程度 , 之後有改變的話會通知你的 。 」叶把拆完的糖果包裝紙隨手抛到地上 , 雙手交叉握緊放在腿上 , 微微向前 , 把頭枕在葛葉的肩膀 。</p><p> </p><p>「對我來說 , 進食相同味道的東西就是間接深吻喔 。 」*(註11)</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>歡迎來到註解比正文多系列 , 職業生草叶え隊在線為大家全力安利Vtuber 。 (憑記憶 , 可能有誤 , 歡迎補充 ! )</p><p>註1 : 天氣牌梗 , 葛葉曾經於與女性聯動之前 , 向觀眾求助到底要談什麼話題才不會被炎上 , 知道了談天氣是最保險的 。 其後到了聯動之時 , 葛葉竟然真的在minecraft裏的夜晚時 , 說出了天氣真好這樣的廢話 , 此舉之後天氣牌組成為彩虹社內的經典 , 叶(大家)曾拿這個梗來逗葛葉 。 </p><p>註2 : 早期不知道什麼時候開始 , 叶會叫葛葉Ku醬 ,  遭到葛葉的反對 , 自此之後叶便時不時用Ku醬稱呼葛葉 , 每次都得到了有趣(?)的反應 , 但如果其他人叫葛葉為Ku醬的話叶就會生氣 , 表示Ku醬只有他一個人可以叫 。 除了廣泛使用的Ku醬之外 , 叶還會稱呼葛葉為Kuzu碳 、 Ku 、 Ku君 、 Sasha 。<br/>(特別一提 , Sasha是只有吸血鬼的家族成員才可以這樣稱呼葛葉 , 但不知為何葛葉對叶這樣叫他的時候 , 只是表達出不習慣 , 並沒有強烈製止他 。)</p><p>註3 : 初期葛葉開始時的自我介紹都是這句充滿著中二病味道的說話 , 但因為初期的語氣軟綿綿又内向 , 與現在的臭小孩腔調完全不一樣所以挺(生草)讓人懷念的 。 </p><p>註4 : 兩人第一次在觀眾面前聯動時就是玩PUBG , 當時葛葉仍是個人勢(指不屬於任何企業下的Vtuber) , 後來才以Gamers二期生加入進彩虹社 , 並將立繪形象大更新 。 </p><p>註5 : 後期逐漸放開Vtuber形象的叶 , 發展出了煩人女友模式等等數不勝數的充滿戲劇張力的人格演出(人稱叶導今日演甚麼) , 所以經常出現前一秒語氣尚算平靜 , 後一秒突然發作演起八點檔大戲的放送趣聞 。 </p><p>註6 : 來自某次葛葉拜訪叶家中時進行的雜談的名言 , 但其實葛葉先前亦曾經說過 「叶的家就是我家」 的發言 。 但總而言之就是 , 葛葉真的很喜歡叶的家 , 在叶搬到新屋之後便時常拜訪 。 </p><p>註7 : 炎上-日本服務(?)業經常會出現的用詞 , 泛指被炎上者做出引起網絡爭議的行為後 , 引發討論 、 攻擊等一系列動作 。 通常是貶義詞 。 葛葉本人曾經因為太囂張的語氣炎上過 , 自此之後變得極度懼恐炎上體質 , 在人物設定裏也加上了討厭火的一項 。 </p><p>註8 : 葛葉在吃到好吃的東西的時候 , 語氣會像小孩子一樣雀躍發出高昂的讚美 , 感覺就是非常活潑地開朗進食著的大男生 。 實際上兩人都會在吃到美食的時候進入這種狀態 。 </p><p>註9 : 葛葉的放送背景圖中 , 有一張貼圖風格的房間背景 , 其中一處就放着垂直擺放的棺材 。 </p><p>註10 : 叶曾提及自己家的床可以橫躺五個自己都沒有問題 , 但一個人睡的時候會寂寞 , 於是會靠在有牆的一面縮在角落入睡 。 </p><p>註11 : 來自叶於雜談中進食龍角散的話題的延伸 , 並提到對他來說 , 如果進食相同味道的味道就像是間接深吻一樣 。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>